Religion/Theories
Theories of Western mythology see also: Mythical character archetypes on Lost * The Hatch: The Otherworld. The hatches act as an Otherworld--they are underground, have sophisticated, unknown technologies, and are home to both Survivors and Others, just as the Celtic sidhe could house both Good (Seelie) and Bad (Unseelie) fairies. * In , following the System Termination, each inhabitant of The Swan is in the role of a different sort of spiritual leader: Eko, the priest; Locke, the shaman, and Desmond, the prophet. * The odd "scream" often heard in visions (in Locke's, on their way to the caves and numerous times in the "dark territory") alludes to the Celtic/British myth of the Banshee. - (woman of the hills) is a spirit or fairy in Irish Folklore who presage a death by wailing. She is popularly known as the Banshee. She visits a household and by wailing she warns them that a member of their family is about to die. When a Banshee is caught, she is obliged to tell the name of the doomed. The Bean Sidhe has long streaming hair and is dressed in a gray cloak over a green dress. Her eyes are fiery red from the constant weeping. When multiple Banshees wail together, it will herald the death of someone very great or holy. The Scottish version of the Banshee is the Bean Nighe. * The wailing of the Monster could also allude to "Gjallar" from Norse Mythology. - ("ringing horn"), is the horn carried by Heimdall, the watchman of the gods. It lies hidden beneath the third root of the World Tree Yggdrasil. With a soft tone Heimdall announced the arrival of the gods, but sounded it more forcefully in times of danger. At Ragnarok it will sound one final time and will be heard all over the world, calling the gods and the warriors to the battlefield. * In Russian folklore, the character of the "Ferryman" is a sad figure, and cannot be released from his eternal "punishment" until another volunteers to take over. This is reminiscent of Locke taking over for Desmond in the Hatch. * DHARMA Initiative was researching the existence of evil which led to attempts to prove the existence of God. * Before the DHARMA Initiative arrived, there was another group who were trying to create a religious Utopia. The two projects have somehow merged over time to create what we see today: a meeting of science and religion. Faith vs. Science in the Island's history The theme of faith versus science, as portrayed at various other opportunities, reappears when looking at the two factions that have been shown to be important to the Island's history. * The DHARMA Initiative: Men of science, trying to explain the unique phenomena appearing on the Island through scientific methods, such as experiments. * The Others/Hostiles: Men of faith. Shown to be drawn to 'magic boxes' without questioning or exploring their nature. Also have kind of a fondness for (initiation?) rituals, such as having to make a 'commitment' to the Island. Seven sins/virtues Moved these from the main article. -- 07:00, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Seven Deadly Sins Several references to The Seven Deadly Sins have been theorized. Pride (Jack), Envy (Jin), Wrath (Locke), Sloth (Shannon), Greed (Sawyer), Gluttony (Hugo), Lust (Boone). As well several of the symbolic animal equivalents have been seen: Pride - Horse (Kate's Horse); Envy - Dog (Vincent); Wrath - Bear (Polar Bears); Sloth - Goat (Nigerian goats); Greed - Frog (Sawyer's Tree Frog); Gluttony - Pig (Wild boars); and Lust - Cow (Mikhail Bakunin's cows at The Flame). Seven Holy Virtues Several references to The Seven Holy Virtues, have also been theorized. Chastity (Juliet), Temperance (Locke), Charity (Charlie), Diligence (Ben), Patience (Rose), Kindness (Claire), Humility (Richard). Dharma station Also taken from the main article. -- 08:27, April 23, 2010 (UTC) DHARMA Stations The Dharma Stations have name symbolism associated with GREEK names: *'Arrow Station' > Purpose: The Arrow Station was supposed to be the defense station and ground zero for intelligence gathering. In Because You Left, it was revealed that the Arrow was built to protect Dharma from the hostile natives. Symbolism: Greek mythology of Apollo – god of archery… hence bow and arrow. *'Staff Station' > Purpose: The Staff Station was Dharma's medical facility, as well as the storage facility for the vaccine and the place where the Others take Claire when she is pregnant. There is a nursery at the Staff Station, but it is unclear if this was always there or if it was set up for Claire. Later, Juliet takes Sun to the Staff for her ultrasound. Symbolism: Greek mythology – the staff of Hermes (Caduceus) which first belonged to Apollo. *'Swan Station' (aka the hatch)> Purpose: The Swan Station was to be the place where the scientists studied the electromagnetic fluctuations of the Island. However, after ‘the incident’, a computer system was set up to prevent another incident. For reasons unknown, the computer had to be monitored at all times and a code (the numbers) entered every 108 minutes. In the orientation film, the computer sentinels are warned never to use the computer to communicate with the outside world. Symbolism: The S is the Ying Yang; The constellation Cygnus or "the Swan" is also known as the "Northern Cross." Greek mythology - Apollo was surrounded with swans when he was born. *'Flame Station' > Purpose: The Flame Station was the communications station which housed all the TV monitors, the C-4 explosives, and the code 77. Locke played chess against the station computer and entered code 77 before leaving. The station blew up in his wake. Symbolism: Greek mythology - Apollo was the sun god hence the flame and it looks like the Olympic torch. Also the flame Nebula is a star in Orion’s Belt, and that has symbolism with the northern sky. *'Pearl Station' > Purpose: The Pearl Station was the psychological testing station and/or video surveillance station where people recorded observations in notebooks that were sent in chutes to the field above ground. Cameras that suggest that Dharma was studying its own people. Symbolism: Greek mythology - it was thought that pearls were the tears of joy shed by the goddess Aphrodite. *'Orchid Station' > Purpose: The Orchid Station was purportedly built for botanical research, but it was actually designed to research the time fluctuations. This station is situation beside a source of "limitless energy" behind a rock wall and serves as the access point to the frozen donkey wheel. In Dr. Chang’s (as Halliwax) orientation video, he discusses the "Casimir Effect" which has to do with time/space properties and wormholes. The well is outside the Orchid Station. Symbolism: Greek mythology - Orchis was a person who committed a bad act on a priestess – and was subsequently torn apart by wild beasts before being turned into a plant. *'Hydra Station' > Purpose: Located on the other Island, the Hydra Station was designed to conduct zoological research and had the cages for the polar bears (and Sawyer and Kate) and had the tanks for the dolphins and sharks. Hydra also had Room 23 which was where Walt and Karl were brain washed. Symbolism: Greek mythology - Hercules cut the heads off Hydra – a multi-headed creature that kept growing heads every time Hercules cut one off. Apollo had a bird that captured Hydra. Hydra was sibling to Cerberus (who may be the smoke monster).